Love Forever Outtakes
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Heres just a little bit more information On Love Forever. All the funny parts anyways. lol
1. Edward Leaves The Cullens

A/N: The idea was running around in my head, lol, and I thought it would be a good idea to do some outtakes.

_Love Forever: The Outtakes._

_Edward Leaves the Cullens._

Edward's POV

I sat in the living room watching my family, they all had their mates, they were happy.

And here I was, sitting alone, I was miserable and I hide it well, OK tell a lie, Jasper know my truth feeling but I hide it from the rest quite well.

Or so I thought.

"Hey Eddie, how about we try and find you a mate this year?" Emmett asked.

"Don't call me that." I hissed getting up from my sit and walking out the front door.

I didn't want a mate, I had a mate. Or I use to.

I still hurt to think about her. My lovely wife. My Bella.

It's been 110 years since she when missing, since I was turned.

All the pain had yet to leave me, but that I was grateful for, it meant she was real, that what I had with her was real.

I stopped walking, I could feel something in me wanting to continue, wanting to follow this pull that I feel, but I could not do that to my family, I could do that to Bella.

I knew what this feeling meant; I read it in Carlisle mind when we moved to Ashland, Wisconsin this was how he found Esme again after all these years.

It meant that my mate was close. I had been feeling like this for a while now and I had yet to allow my body to follow the pull.

I didn't want anyone other than my Bella.

But as the wind picked up a sent I thought I would never smell again washed over my face.

No it can't be.

Without thinking of what I was doing I ran towards the pull, towards the sent I had missed.

With one thought going throw my mind.

_I'm come Love. I'll find you Bella._

**Mean while at the Cullen household.**

Alice's POV

Edward had just walked out the front door.

Rose had hit Emmett over the head for being a twit.

And Carlisle and Esme where looking down, trying to hind there faces from us, but I could see how sad they were.

We all knew how unhappy Edward was.

We all knew it was a matter of time before he left and never came back.

I was going to say something when I was pulled into a vision.

**Vision**

_Edward was standing in the middle of the woods when a sent hit him, Edward smiled and started to run towards it._

Then the vision changed.

_Edward was smiling down at a woman with brown hair and golden eyes._

"_I can't believe you're alive. I've missed you so."_

_Edward lean down and kissed her._

The vision changed one more time.

_Edward was sitting in a house that was sounded by trees. The female smiled._

"_Are sure you want to stay Edward, won't your family miss you?" she said._

"_Your my family Love, But I promise I call them."_

**End.**

A sob passed my lips as the vision ended.

Edward was never coming back.

At that thought I could not control the sobs that wanted to escape.

"Alice?" Jasper asked worried.

He pulled me into his lap and let me sob into his chest.

"Dearly what's wrong?" I could not bring myself to look at either Carlisle or Esme, I knew this would upset them, but I also knew they had a right to know they would never see there son again.

"Edward" sob "Never" sob "coming" sob "back" I sobbed into Jasper chest.

"What?" Rose said shocked.

Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme as she cried tears that would never fall.

I looked at them then, saw How miserable we all where because of Edward.

I tryied to calm myself. We all feared this day would come.

"I saw him in the woods, a sent had him smiling, then the vision changed and his was kissing a brunettes, then it changed once more and Edward told her, she was his family."

**A/N: If there is anything you would like me to do an outtake of plz let me know. Thx you. Plz review.**


	2. Bella Calls The Cullens

Bella Calls The Cullens

Bella's POV

10 years ago I found my mate, my Edward after years of being apart.

I couldn't tell you how good it felt to hear Edwards voice whisperer 'I love you', to feel his arms around me as holds me tight, to feel his lips as he kisses me, No I can't tell you how good it feels because it feels so unreal.

Back in 1918 we were happily married even with all the trouble we had along the way...

And then we died, of course it didn't stick, and we ended up Vampires.

Of course we weren't turned together, Edward was dying from the Spanish influenza and a doctor named Carlisle Cullen saved him, made him better.

But I was turned a year later, I was near death, the Spanish influenza had taken over my body, I wanted to die on my husband grave, to let myself believe that he was with me as I took my last breath.

But as I made my way across the street, a man named Charlie Swan noticed me; I looked like his daughter, the one his lost to a monster 200 years ago. He couldn't just sit back and let me die, he followed me and when I passed out before reaching Edwards grave, Charlie took that time to turn me.

I would of been angry, had I not felt as if Edward was some how still a live.

A 110 years of waiting for him, they were the best and worst of my long life.

But the day I found him, if it was possible I swear my heart started beating.

10 years later, we were re-married and starting a family, a family we never had the chance to start before.

5 years ago I gave brith to two health and happy twins, one of each, we were so happy.

But I know my husband, and I can see it every day, I know he misses his family, and to tell you the truth I feel as if something is missing.

And I know just want it is.

"Edward, are you happy here?" I asked one night after putting the kids to bed.

He kissed me, telling me he didn't want to be anywhere else.

But I could see it in his eyes, He misses his family.

So today I was going to today something about it.

The family had gone down to La Push, I told Edward that I wanted to stay home and to some reading.

As soon as the left I was in out room looking for Edward's mobile, I knew he hadn't taken it with him because if he had one of the twins would want to play with it.

I knew Edward would be happy to see his family again. And I would do anything for Edward.

Taking an unneeded breath I selected the number I wanted to call and pressed send.

The person answered after the second ring.

"Hello"

Carlisle's POV

It's been 10 years since my son left.

Since he ran off to find his mate.

Of course we all thought that once he found her, he would come home.

Our heart broke when he said he would never come home.

Of course we couldn't hate him for saying that, I knew it was hard for Edward to see that people he loved find there mates.

The only up side was that he called every month, told us all about his new life, about his lovely wife, about how happy he was.

I knew fate would not keep them apart; Edward and Bella were made for each other.

But we of the feeling that Edward was holding something back, that there was something in his life that we could never know about.

The last time Edward called was a month ago, we could all hear something in the background, It sounds as if children were playing, but before we could asked Edward said 'goodbye' and hung up.

He hasn't called since.

Today we're all heading off to play some baseball, Alice saw a storm coming and Emmett jumped at the chance to play.

We were just getting ready when my phone ran.

"Hello"

I could hear breathing down the other end so I knew the person was still there.

Pulling the phone away I looked at the caller ID

Edward

"Edward... Son?" I asked

The whole was in my office now; he had all missed Edward calling us.

"umm...Hi?" Came a female voice from the other end.

I looked around the room at my family, and I can tell you I wasn't the only one shocked.

"Is this Carlisle Cullen?" She asked

Putting the phone on loud speaker before putting it down on the table I answered.

"Speaking"

"My name is Bella Masen... I mean Cullen, I'm sorry. I'm Edwards's wife" She informed us.

It hurt a little to hear her say Masen.

"It's Ok dear; it's nice to hear from you. Is there something matter with Edward?" I asked

I couldn't see any other reason she would have for call.

"Yes, he just misses his family; I was calling to ask if you would like to move in with us, our home is pretty big." She replied.

I couldn't believe it, she was asking the one thing I knew we all wanted when ever Edward would call.

I smiled at my family.

My wife, My Esme was so close to tears, but nothing would be able to take that smile off her face.

Our children were also smiling, happy to hear that they would see their brother again.

"Bella, we would love to visit" I told her.

I wanted to say we would love to move in, but I didn't think Edward with be ok with it.

Before anyone could say anything else the door bell rang.

"Wow, were popular today." Emmett joked.

Alice went to answer the door, as she was the closest.

"Hello" she asked

"Cullen?" a male voice asked

"Yes" Alice said more for our benefit then his.

"I have a package from one Bella Masen to The Cullen household, Please sign there." He replied.

Moments later Alice was back in the room and handing the package over to Esme.

"Hello...You still there?" came Bella's voice from the phone.

"Yes dear" Esme answered as she opened the package.

She handed me something and when I looked there were six one way tickets to Fork WA.

"Bella, dear you didn't have to do that, we would have brought our own tickets" Esme told her.

"Yes, I know that, but this way you know we want you to stay. We're not asking for a visit. We want you to live with us." She answered

"Why thank you Bella. We'll see you in a month's time." I told her smiling at my family.

"Great... Oh Edward's just going to love this, Best birthday present ever." She laughed

We all looked at each other.

"Umm... Bella, Edward dose Know were coming right?" Jasper asked

"Nope, then it would be a surprise now would it. Trust me Edward misses you all, he just to stubborn to say it." She told us.

"I have to go now, see you soon" Bella said before hanging up.

"Do you think Edward will be happy?" Esme asks me

"Of course love" I kiss her.

"Alright, let's play ball" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie smiled but smacked over the head.

"Oww"

Bella's POV

That was easier then I thought.

Oh Edwards just going to love it.

Now all I need to do is come up with a way to tell him.

"Honey we're home" Edward called out


	3. The Cullens Babysit The Twins

**A/N: this takes place between chapter 6 and 7.**

The Cullen's Babysit The Twins.

Edward's POV

Tonight my family are babysitting the twins for the first time, normally when Bella and myself have a date night we ask Jacob to watch them, but tonight he has a pack meeting. So Carlisle and Esme offered to watch them.

Of course when Alice and Rosalie hear that they would be babysitting the twins, they wanted to help out as well.

Before we left I wished my family good luck

Carlisle's POV

Bella and Edward had just left for the night so for the next 24 hours we were watching Nessie and Mason.

Esme jumped at the chance to spend more time with our grandchildren. I never really babysat before so I am looking forward to it.

They can't be that much trouble.

Right?

Edward did wish us good luck.

Esme's POV

I was over the moon when Bella and Edward agreed to let us look after the twins.

For the pasted week I've been looking forward to this day.

I've got so much planned.

Mason and Nessie's POV

This is going to be fun. **(Enter** **evil laugh)**

Rosalie's POV

"Esme have you seen the twins, there not in there rooms?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen.

She looked up from making there diner to answer.

"No dear, maybe there playing with Emmett." She told me.

I shook my head, I knew where Emmett was and the kids weren't with him.

I wondered into the living room, hoping to find them in front of the TV.

As I enter I hear what sounded like children giggling.

I looked around the room and found nothing.

"Mason, Nessie?" I called out

All of a sudden i saw a light coming towards me, as I turned I noticed I couldn't moved, and the light was coming closer.

The closer it got the more it looked like fire.

Emmett's POV

Edward is so going to kill us, that are if Bella doesn't get to us first.

How could we lose two kids?

Carlisle went to look in the garden just in case they went out without tell us, but there was no Scent to tell us if they did or not.

I was just about to check Jacob's Room when I hear rose scream.

I raced towards the living room and pulled her into my arms hoping to calm her fears.

But she just continued to scream.

"Rose, baby?" I asked

The whole family was now in the living room looking around trying to find the source of Rosalie's fear.

We could find nothing.

Then we all hear the sound of children giggling.

"Jasper... what are you doing?" Alice screamed

I tuned to look at my brother and I could not believe my eyes.

Jasper's POV

We all could hear the twins giggling, but as we looked we found nothing.

I now understand why Edward wished us good luck

"Jasper... What are you doing?" Alice screamed at me.

To my surprise I was slowly undressing myself

I had already taking off my shirt and was now working on getting out of my shoes and my hands working my belt.

"I don't know" I told them

I tried to stop myself but it would seem I was not in control of my own body.

And it didn't help having rose in the room screaming about the living room being on fire.

Alice's POV

Jasper was standing beside me naked, we could not stop him or Rose from screaming about fire even though Emmett had taken her out side.

We tried to cover Jasper up but he would just take it off, Jasper was freaking out, saying he was not in control of his body.

"I'm calling Bella" Esme anxiously informed us

"No, call Jacob instead" Carlisle said trying to say calm.

Edward and Bella hadn't had any time to themselves in a while.

I followed Esme into the hall way, before turning and going off to find the twins, we didn't want them to see jasper in all his glory.

Esme's POV

I just finished call Jacob and was on my way to inform the other that he was on his way.

So as I walked into the living room, I didn't expect to see my husband making out with my son.

"Carlisle?" I screamed

Jacob's POV

"OK, guys I have to go." I told my brothers and sister.

I really hope the twins haven't done to much to the poor Cullens.

"So who bet an hour?" I heard Paul say as I ran off towards home.

I laughed.

As I walk up to the front door, my ears almost popped.

What the hell is going on?

"Rose baby please stop" Emmett cried

"What's going on?" I yelled over rose's screams

"She wont stop screaming, something about a fire" he answered confused.

I shook my head and go off to find Esme, as I walk into the living room I'm blinded by Jasper's naked ass.

"Aww man, put some close on" I yell

I had to cover my eyes cuz that's just not cool.

"I can't" He yells back

He was about to say something else but Carlisle kissed him.

"We can't get Rose to stop screaming, Jasper takes off anything we put on to cover him, and Carlisle wont stop kissing Jasper" Esme cried franticly.

"And to make things worst we can't find the twins." Alice sobbed.

Clearing my throat I yelled

"Ness, Mason come her now or I'm telling mum and dad"

They were standing in front of me before I even finished

"Stop this now" I told them

They nodded and Rosalie finally shut up

3rd person POV

Jasper ran upstairs to find his cloths

Emmett and Rosalie came back inside

And Carlisle was trying to understand why he thought Jasper was Esme

Jacob looked at the twins and smiled

"Ok... Now say you're sorry" he told them

"Sorry" they sang

Jacob looked up at the Cullens and noticed them acting weird around each other.

So after putting Nessie to bed he turned to Mason.

"OK, little man I need you to ..."

Bella's POV

"I had a wonderful time Edward" I told him as we walked hand in hand to out home.

"I did as well love. I wonder how our family did." Edward looked towards the house.

It was still in one piece. So that a good sign

As we walked into the house Esme greeted us.

"Hi dears, how was your date?"

"Wonderful" we said at the same time.

"So how were the twins?" Edward asked

"Little angels. We had a wonderful time" Esme smiled at us.

"OK... well were going to say good night to them" I told her.

As we walked up the stairs I open my mind to Edward

_There never little angels _I though

_I don't know what happened but I know mason is behind it_ Edward thought back to me

As we reached the top Jacob was coming out of Nessie room.

" so do you guys want to know what really happened?" he smirked


	4. HELP PLEASE not a chapter

**Help**

**I'm very sorry that I have not updated the following in a while but I have been having a mental block on where to go next. So I'm asking you, my readers to tell me what you would like see to in the upcoming chapters of:**

**Love Forever**

**The Bet**

**Fight for Freedom**

**I fell in love with you online**

**Love forever – Outtakes**

**And if there is any other story idea you would like me to write please down be afraid to ask**

**I look forward to reading your ideas **

**Thank you all for reading my stories and for loving them as much as I loved writing them**

**Forever Cullen**


End file.
